


Revelations

by barnaby317



Series: Confessions of a Supergirl [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, KALEX love, Maggie learns the truth, if Barry and Iris can why not Alex and Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnaby317/pseuds/barnaby317
Summary: "--“So ah” Maggie pointed a finger between them “you two huh?”--"
or 
Maggie learns the true nature of the Danvers' relationship





	

**Author's Note:**

> You all begged for Maggie's reaction, probably not what most of you were expecting but cool, calm and collected Detective Sawyer seems the type to down play her feelings.

“So” Maggie started as she lined up her shot “what’s new?”

Alex shrugged, it had been almost a month since their little talk at Kara’s apartment. “Not a lot” she lied.

“You know, you’re a pretty bad liar Danvers.”

Alex leaned down to take her shot but jumped when Maggie rested a hand on her left hip. “Umm” she looked up to see Kara standing at the end of the table “Maggie?”

“Yeah?”

Alex tilted her head to where Kara stood with her hands on her hips and a rather murderous look in her eyes “you might wanna move your hand?”

Maggie followed Alex’s line of sight and caught Kara’s look and asked loudly “problem?”

“I would say so” Kara moved to the side of the table closer to Alex “you might want to do as Alex asked and move your hand.”

“Kara” Alex warned.

Kara raised an eyebrow slightly over her glasses “it’s not her place to be handling you.”

Maggie scoffed “jealous?”

“Extremely” Kara blurted.

Maggie turned to Alex “Danvers?”

“Um yeah” Alex smiled awkwardly “I was going to tell you, I swear.”

Maggie looked between the two women and immediately backed off, hands raised, as she heard the slight growl coming from the blonde “I thought you were sisters.”

“ _Foster_ ” Kara stressed “foster sister.”

“Yeah about that” Alex added “technically she’s an alien refugee, not my sister.”

Maggie stood back and studied Kara intensely “ah yup, now I see it. Nice to see you again _Supergirl_.”

Kara looked at Alex “whatever happened to not telling people about my secret?”

Alex shrugged “sorry babe, but it called for it.”

“So ah” Maggie pointed a finger between them “you two huh?”

Alex nodded “yeah” she quietly admitted.

“And I should probably thank you” Kara studied the detective carefully, watching her reactions “after all if you hadn’t awakened Alex to the fact the she’s gay and rejected her…” she trailed off.

“Gotcha” Maggie winked “glad to help really.”

Alex studied her friend also, noting the brief flash of pain that crossed the detectives face “I’ve always loved Kara” she shrugged “I just didn’t know exactly how.” She watched as Maggie mentally added another layer to the wall she’d built around herself “we’re going to be okay, right?”

“We’ll be fine Danvers, no sweat.” Maggie reached out and pulled her into a hug “seriously, I’m very happy for you.”

Alex could see that wasn’t exactly true, she knew what it felt like to be rejected and could see the hurt in Maggie, hurt that she had caused “I’m sorry, I never meant to hurt you.”

“Hey, turn-about and fair play and all that shit, right?” She shrugged “I hurt you first remember.”

“Still” Alex grabbed Kara’s hand “I mean… it’s not like we planned this all along or anything.”

“It’s cool Danvers, really. I had thought, this last month, that we were getting better, I was slowly letting you in. I’ll get through it, really.”

Kara pulled Alex to her “I’ve got to go” she whispered “stay and talk this through.”

Alex nodded and turned back to Maggie as Kara left the bar “will you really be okay?”

“I’m a big girl Alex.” Maggie nodded and picked up her empty beer bottle, shaking it in the general direction of the bar “I’ll move on eventually, can’t say I’m not a little envious though. I mean _Supergirl_?”

Alex laughed “you forget that I knew her as the awkward, bumbling teenaged alien.”

Maggie’s smile dropped, observing her friend for a moment as the waitress deposited two more beers on the pool table “you really love her huh?”

“Yeah” Alex sighed “I just didn’t get it before you rejected me. I mean…” she shrugged and screwed her face in frustration “until Kara came and forced her way into my apartment I was pretty hurt. She kinda blurted how she felt a few weeks later and that’s it.”

“Eh, I get it.” Maggie smiled “seriously don’t worry about me. I’ll survive, it‘s what I do.”

Alex reached for the pool cue that she’d abandoned “what’s say we rack these up again and start over?”

“Absolutely” Maggie smiled “as friends.”

“Totally” Alex agreed as she racked the balls “friends.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> My brain came up with this, my pretties, no hating my brain - it doesn't like it. (No hate in the comments either please)


End file.
